1. Technical Field
The present embodiment relates to electronic device enclosures, and particularly to an electronic device enclosure that has good heat dissipation ability.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, various electrical instruments, and especially desktop computers, are crowded with different electrical components and peripheral devices, such as the central processing units (CPUs), the graphic cards, and so on. These electrical components generate heat during operation. The inner temperature of the desktop computer enclosure can become very high. Therefore, one or more fans are often installed on the enclosure to remove the heat generated by the electrical components, to ensure that the electrical components maintain a moderate operating temperature.
In some situation, users often update the hardware configuration of the computer, such as adding more power electrical components, or change electrical components. After users do these changes, a heat dissipation balance of the enclosure is usually broken. For example, when an electrical component which generates much heat is added, and the original fans of the enclosure can not drive air flowing to the electrical component, the electric component is often overheated.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.